


Gospel for the Fallen Ones

by jeroine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Afterlife, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Afterlife, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Character Death, Same For Relationships, Slow Burn, adding tags as I go, characters would be added too, tell me if I go too OOC in this, the rating would go up as I go too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 01:34:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10479072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeroine/pseuds/jeroine
Summary: Love transcends limitless boundaries, both known and unknown to man, but it’s a matter of time before the ugly truth rears its head in.(aka Yuuri ends up in another 'realm' and unexpectedly meets someone very familiar)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is too long for a prologue.  
> I'm sorry y'all. ;w;

The last thing Katsuki Yuuri saw was the ever caliginous void akin to “seeing” the back of one’s eyelids.

 

No, it was darker than that. He felt the neverending emptiness shroud around him, despite also feeling detached from himself in some sense. The shadows clawed at him, although his senses were coldy numbed. Fear crept into him like a disease spreading across one’s body as he continued to seemingly fall deeper and deeper into the abysmal pit with nothing but his essence. He had nothing to cling on to except the empty space around him. No matter how hard he looked around, there was nothing but ink-filled void stretching to a terrifying breadth.

 

_Where am I?_

 

The tortuous sensation of falling never seemed to stop.

 

_I don’t like this._

 

He struggled grasping for anything within his reach, yet everything seemed intangible. There were no means of support to hold on to. By the time he processed this, his soul felt an uncomfortable twinge, followed by lighter pangs made out of fear. He wanted to get out of this place. He feared of being stuck in a vast, empty space where his only companion was the very blackness of this all. Now that his fear was realized, he retreated into himself, curling up to protect what was left of him.

 

_When will this end?_

 

With no means of escaping the unpleasant situation he was in, he simply squeezed his eyes shut, hoping it would just end. He let himself sink deeper in the abyssal pit of shadows and lulled himself to sleep with self-reassuring whispers.

 

_It will all pass._

 

_You’ll be out of this mess._

 

_This is just a nightmare._

 

_You’ll wake up soon._

 

* * *

 

 

Eventually, some god must’ve answered his mumbled prayers, because he appeared to have landed on something safe, unscathed.

 

_What?_

 

When he came to, he couldn’t immediately open his eyes, as the light before him pried into his eyes through his eyelids. The abyss that seemed endless actually had an end. At first, he was relieved for finally being out of the darkness’s harassment. While the light served as a reassurance that he wasn’t completely engulfed by the tarring space around him, it didn’t quell his fears. Of course, this is because he didn’t knew of what was ahead. He never did.

 

“Hello?” He drawled out, realizing at the moment his voice echoed that he was still alone.

 

He picked himself up, blindly wandering into the burning light as his arms were crossed on his face for more protection. Now he was half-grateful for being able to “see” in the dark, because the overwhelming luster before him was like blinding poison for his poor eyes. Nevertheless, like a moth flying to the flame, he walked toward the light, making tapping sounds as if heels were clacking against the pristine white floor beneath him.

 

Before he could gasp, he was enveloped with blinding candescence.

 

* * *

 

  
Soon after, his figure was found lying down again in perfect shape. This time though, the tips of soft meadow grasses brushed against his skin. He didn’t particularly mind as he found Mother Nature’s children a lovely company to be with. No matter what his past was like, his weird fondness for nature seemed to stay with him despite forgetting everything else. Maybe he’ll pass this down to his children if he ever will have any.

 

Yuuri brushed his fingers against the grasses, lightly combing the green fibers like a paintbrush. The grass tips were wet with dew, but that only made them softer to the touch. When was the last time he caressed the grass? What kind of past did he have to yearn for a refreshing scenery like this? He had so many questions, yet so little answers.

 

He wished he could continue taking in the ticklish and soothing brushes of the grasslands, but having had no idea where he landed, he can’t afford to putter the day away with nature. He had to find out about what he got himself into. After all, there was a possibility that all this could be a mere illusion, which, if it were true, would profoundly devastate him. This place was like paradise in itself.

 

Decidingly standing up, he only noticed now that he was wearing what appeared to be a white fully-sleeved blouse paired with sleek black pants. The full-length sleeves of the blouse were somehow loose, except for the single cuffs at the wrists. The placket looked kempt, white buttons closing two sides of the blouse in a clean fashion. His hands and feet were bare, although free of wounds and blemishes.

 

He briefly surveyed his clothing once more before he began hiking down the grassy hills.

 

While his feet lightly tapped against unusually smooth soil, he revelled at the sight of the luscious trees around him, all swaying to the wind’s harmonies. The tiny birds sang in unison as their wings carried their plump figures up in the baby blue sky above. Of course, the clouds also had their own beauty, forming into distinct shapes where anyone could laugh and point at for their amusement. He might’ve just saw a cloud bunny floating by. Looking back down to the plants, he took notice of the lush bushes lightly bouncing in the same rhythm with the trees. There were also crimson and white little flowers scattered about around the earthy road he was sauntering on. If he could remember correctly, those were called chrysanthemums, specifically button mums. He wondered how he knew.

 

He sighted some animals behind the trees, but most were squirrels, more birds, and tarsiers. There were also a few moths that happened to fly by.

 

 _“Huh...”_ He thought, probably speechless by the natural abundance around him.

 

He relished the sight of the lovely greenery around him, only taking less than a second to react when his toes met with a chilling sensation. Apparently, it was brought by the cold spring water below him, although when he looked up, it now felt as if he stepped into a mirage. The difference was it was real.

 

The body of water itself seemed as if it was straight out of a story book for its unusual blue and pure composition. It was crystal clear enough to see the fishes swim by and the pebbles sit quietly. There were also surrounding bushes at the sides, leaves brushing each other due to the gentle breeze. It was as if that spring was only a mere part of a patchwork full of forests. On the other side of the spring stood a mightly waterfall, water rushing down from above and hitting the spring below with ripples and soft litanies of whooshing.

 

The sight of the spring mystified him, forgetting to withdraw his toes until a second later. To his surprise, his toes weren’t dripping with spring water. When he crouched down to touch them, they were as dry and soft as before.

 

 _“Funny.”_ He mused.

 

Soon, his thoughts dissipated when he heard some splashing nearby. The spring had been enveloped with a light mist since his arrival, so he couldn’t immediately see the source of the noise. Now that he thought about it, he began to question how he could see things clearly despite the mist, as his vision was normally hazy in the past. For some reason, he didn’t have his blue-rimmed glasses at the moment, a relic he can oddly recall from his past, yet he could see with 20/20 vision with ease.

 

 _Anyway_ , he thought, he eyed at the figure beyond the mist, having been the source of noise. It appeared to be a person walking toward him, growing more opaque and darker as it strode across the water.

 

“Excuse me, but..” He began, audible enough for the figure to hear.

 

He didn’t forget what he was wandering around for. Despite the beauty of the place, he needed confirmation to know whether he was in good hands. All the natural elegance around him seemed too surreal to take in. He could be high on dope for all he knew.

 

“Oh?” The figure blurted out.

 

Weird. That accent sounded familar, if not too familiar. It was just too good to be true, he thought. This was just his mind playing tricks on him, he thought, but as the figure drew nearer to him, he basically had to pinch himself to see if he was awake. The figure stood before him, making sure to maintain a bit of distance between them, but to Yuuri, this person was no stranger.

 

The person poised himself, not even paying attention to how he was boldly displaying himself stark naked to the other person. Yuuri surveyed the person’s physique, muscles toned perfectly no matter where you look. This was the first time he saw this person like this, only having familiarity with the silky and short platinum locks that were remnants of a once long hairstyle used to be curtailed into a ponytail. Of course, the man’s cerulean blue eyes, gladly balanced with pale white skin, were the hardest to forget among everything else about him.

 

The person took a step forward, getting a closer look at Yuuri’s shocked features.

 

“Are you alright?” The man asked.

 

It took a rough second before he could adjust himself to the sight of the person. _Alright_ , he thought, maybe he was high on dope. First, this mirthful and abounding place gave him liberties to quietly go on cloud nine and then now Victor Nikiforov himself was _talking_ to him. That woud send him to cloud nine squared if there were one.

 

“Victor?” Yuuri could imagine his own pupils dilate, having witnessed his idol in the flesh. “What...are you doing here?”

 

Victor seemed to have forgotten briefly his words, as he cupped his own chin to recall. He also closed his eyes briefly to be able to focus more. Yuuri simply watched him in bemusement until the other man perked up, unintentionally pointing upward as a sign that the silver-haired man had finally recalled.

 

“Katsuki Yuuri, right?” He began, to which the man whose name was called simply nodded.

 

“I was oriented by some cloaked person telling me that we’re in purgatory.”

 

“Per...gatoery?” Yuuri tried to articulate in confusion. “What?”

 

“It means we’re both dead~!” Victor responded a little too cheerfully.

 

Yuuri froze.

 

_...Dead?_

**Author's Note:**

> goddamn why am I reeking of death
> 
> Feel free to give me critique! I'll be open!
> 
>  
> 
> [deviantART](http://jeroine.deviantart.com)  
> [Tumblr](http://jero-kun.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jae_rho/)


End file.
